Follow Me
by Nil1875
Summary: A little oneshot based semi on the fact that Stella is leaving the show but only sortof. I know bad summery. Stella/Flack implied Stella/Mac K


Do not own. Only the small fluffy bunny of plot is mine. Thankies.

* * *

"What's this, Stella?" Mac asked as he eyed the items she had just placed on his desk.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving the lab, the force, I'm leaving New York."

"But…why?"

Stella sighed and sat down on the couch in Mac's office. This wasn't a decision she had made lightly and she knew he would want an explanation. An explanation that she couldn't give. Not now.

"That last case really shook me up, I need some time," she sighed.

It was true in a way, the last cash she had worked had involved a kidnapped infant and a murdered nanny. The relief that had flooded her when she saw Flack carrying the baby out of the burning building made her realize how much she needed a break. She needed to get away from crime, from the horrible things the people did every day. Little Alice's mother had killed her nanny and taken her from the park, then set a fire in her house, screaming that if she couldn't have her daughter, no one would.

"Do you need to talk about it Stel? I know how you are with kids, it must have been hard." Mac sat down beside her and gently placed his arm around her shoulders.

Stella sighed and leaned against Mac, letting herself relax just a little.

"I can't Mac, it would hurt too much. I just…I need to get out of here for a while. I'll be back to the city someday, I promise. I'll visit all of you."

Mac smiled. "Don't stay away too long. Lucy will be as tall as you if you do, and Flack will have gone grey and wrinkly and I'll probably need glasses."

Stella snorted. "Mac you need glasses now."

He laughed with her and gently rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

"I'll keep this safe, I promise. I'll always have it if you want it back," he said, holding up her badge.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Stella." Mac hugged her close and then kissed her on the forehead before he stood and locked her badge away in his safe.

"You telling everyone that you're leaving or…"

"No. Lindsey's the only on that knows where I'm going. She'll tell you if it's an emergency. Please don't come after me Mac."

"I won't Stella. Not until you're ready."

Stella smiled her thanks as she slipped out of the office. She collected her things from the locker rooms and made her way out of the building.

As she stood outside she looked up at the building that had become her home and family over the last ten years and with a sigh turned and walked away.

-Princeton, NJ. Two weeks later-

Stella lounged in a sun chair on her new apartments balcony, a book in one hand and a glass ice tea in the other. She was enjoying her book and the sun when there was a knock on her door.

She figured it would be one of her neighbors, they'd all been very nice to come and introduce themselves as soon as she moved in.

Sighing she put down her book and slipped inside calling 'Just a minute,' before she could get to the door.

She pulled it open and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Flack? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't pull that Bonasera, you know damned well what I'm doing here. Why didn't you tell me?"

Don stormed into the apartment and turned, his face still livid.

Stella didn't answer as she closed the door, just rolled her eyes at Flack's persistence. "I needed some time-"

"Off, yeah Mac said."

The next thing Stella knew her back was pressed against her door and her mouth was covered by a pair of hard and demanding lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up and her legs locked around his hips, pressing their bodies as close together as they could get.

"Damnit Stel," Don gasped as he pulled back. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I couldn't choose," she whispered.

He let her down to stand on her own feet and backed away a couple of steps.

"Choose what Stella?"

"Do you know what I told Mac before I left? I told him not to follow me." Stella sighed and moved around Don, sitting on her couch.

"So what?" he asked.

Stella buried her face in her hands. "I asked him not to follow me. I didn't tell anyone but Lindsey where I was going."

"Stella what were you trying to choose between?" Don asked as he sat in a chair across from her, his blue eyes boring into her.

"Who I wanted," she muttered.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Now his tone was accusatory, but not surprised and Stella winced. "That night we fought…"

"Yes. I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm in love with him. And I'm in love with you."

That shocked him. They'd been together for a few weeks, but nothing about their feelings had ever come up before.

"You're…"

"You followed me."

Flack blinked. Stella was smiling at him now.

"You came. You followed me," she repeated.

"How could I not? I'm in love with you too." He didn't mean to say it, he was mad at her. None the less it came out and he couldn't take it back now. Not that he would really want to when it meant she was now sitting on his lap kissing the daylights out of him.

"Good," she whispered against his lips. "Because I knew he would never follow me."

Don laughed, holding her close. "Yeah, I know. That's why I came."

"Thank you. Thank you for following me."

* * *

Alright so we should all know that when a girl says 'Don't come after me' she really means 'if you love me, prove it, come and get me' So yes, this is where I went with this. If it seems a little disjointed? I wrote it in literally 20 minutes and it came from nowhere.

Hope you enjoyed, please review and look for my Mac/Stella story to be started soon. Should be two or three chapters long. :3


End file.
